Guardiana del Castillo
by Muinesva
Summary: Para la Señora Norris, haberse convertido en la guardiana del castillo Hogwarts era algo maravilloso. Pero ser la compañera de Argus era algo infinitamente mejor. Para el reto "De mascotas y criaturas mágicas" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Guardiana del Castillo**

_**Por Muinesva**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "De mascotas y criaturas mágicas" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

Si había algo que a la Señora Norris no le gustaba, esas eran las miradas que recibía de los estudiantes. Los había oído decir que les gustaría darle una buena patada por ser tan desagradable como Filch. Pero con el tiempo, la Señora Norris aprendió a ignorar los insidiosos comentarios y prefería pasear con la cola en alto asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfecto orden. Y, si encontraba alguna fechoría estudiantil, no dudaba en avisarle a Argus. Su conexión con él era algo realmente excepcional. Él solía aparecer de repente en el instante preciso, evitando que los causantes del lanzamiento de bombas fétidas se dieran a la fuga.

La Señora Norris y Argus eran un gran equipo.

Para ambos solía ser divertido observar los rostros aterrados de algunos estudiantes al ser capturados in fraganti. Y aunque Argus renegara de que ya no era posible utilizar castigos físicos, la Señora Norris sabía que él no lo decía en serio. Simplemente era su manera de tratar de implementar una disciplina que iba perdiéndose cada día.

Pero aparte de patrullar los pasillos, a la Señora Norris le gustaban muchas cosas. Una de ellas era cuando Argus le hablaba cariñosamente y le acariciaba detrás de las orejas. Por supuesto, también le gustaba jugar con aquel ovillo de lana multicolor que ocultaba bajo la cómoda durante el día. Y no podía olvidar lo contenta que se ponía cada noche cuando Argus le llevaba su tazón de leche. Pero sobre todo, le encantaba acurrucarse junto a él en la cama y amasar su brazo sin parar de ronronear hasta dormirse.

Porque Argus era todo lo que la Señora Norris tenía, y era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz.

Sus caminos se habían unido hacía mucho tiempo, durante una lejana tarde de primavera. El día en que Argus Filch había bajado a Hogsmeade a por unos artículos de limpieza que se habían terminado en el castillo.

Una cesta y los maullidos de sus hermanos era lo que la Señora Norris recordaba más claramente. Se habían despedido de su madre y ahora eran llevados hacia un nuevo hogar. Podía escuchar voces humanas ahí afuera, entre las que podía reconocer la de la mujer que los cuidaba. De vez en cuando la tapa de la cesta se abría y unas manos cogían a uno de sus hermanos. Escuchaba palabras como que era imposible no enamorarse de ellos.

Entonces solo quedó ella. La última gatita de la camada. Argus luego le contaría que le había llamado la atención su melodioso maullido y casi inconscientemente se había acercado hasta la bruja que llevaba la cesta.

La gatita observó cómo las manos regresaban y la tomaban, para luego enseñarla al que probablemente sería su mejor amigo. Él la cogió en brazos con cierta torpeza, como si temiera hacerle daño. Entonces ella colocó su pequeña patita en su rostro y esperó su reacción. Sentía que podía confiar en él. Y supo que no se había equivocado cuando él le sonrió, haciendo que ella empezara a ronronear.

Porque a Argus podían disgustarle muchas cosas, desde el hecho de haber nacido squib, hasta los espantosos estudiantes que tenía que soportar cada día; pero no era capaz de resistirse ante la mirada de aquella gatita que más tarde bautizaría como la Señora Norris.

A partir de ese día, ambos se hicieron inseparables.

En compañía de la gatita, las rondas de vigilancia por el castillo se convirtieron en algo mucho más llevadero para Argus. Los estudiantes dejaron de aprovecharse de que no era capaz de estar en dos lugares a la vez y empezaron a temer la presencia de la Señora Norris. Pero ninguno de ellos comprendería nunca que la encantadora gata gris atigrada no los delataba por molestarlos, sino porque se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Porque ella era la guardiana del castillo Hogwarts y tener tal honor era algo maravilloso. Sin embargo, poseía otro título al que le tenía un cariño especial, y ese era el de ser la compañera y amiga de Argus, y eso era algo infinitamente mejor.


End file.
